Prohibited
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: Makorra: 1920's AU (set during the Prohibition where Mako is an agent at the Bureau of Prohibition {these people are as original with names as I am} and Korra is our lovely rum-runner in the city)


They had a handful of names for these 'entrepreneurs' who made a living breaking the law; bootleggers, rum-runners, moonshiners. In some areas of the country these people were revered as heroes, but Mako knew better. They were nothing but smugglers, just regular criminals like those he took into lock-up. While some officers held mixed feelings towards these men and women of the illegal underworld- some opinions eventually outweighing common sense in favor of a stiff drink- Mako held firm in his thoughts that these smugglers should be brought to justice.

It was no surprise when the corruption in the bureau hit, a handful of some of the best agents Mako had worked with now throwing their career on the line for a taste of that sweet amber liquid. What was a surprise was when the Chief had assigned him an undercover case to find the source of the bureau's problem and snuff them out. There wouldn't be a fair trial for this crook, not after they had dug their dirty claws into an agency barely standing on its feet.

So that's how Mako found himself tumbling down the rabbit hole, going across the city and hitting up the few speakeasies that the bureau had been keeping a watchful eye on. It took time, and he damn near felt like it was a goose chase three weeks into the investigation. Mako was close to telling the Chief there was no lead when the server at one of the juice joints slipped him a message.

Mako didn't expect the big reveal to be out in Shanty-Ville. He pushed on and walked into the room.

There weren't many people there that evening, maybe a small handful. He took them in as he made his way to the counter. The bartender poured him a drink, eyeing the newcomer with a skilled poker face that could rival a Beifong's. It was just one drink, one simple little shot of whiskey that could either make or break the case if he didn't act. He stared at the shot glass longer than he probably should have, his fingers twitching anxiously on the counter. Mako steeled his nerves and downed the drink, the immediate burn of it quickly replaced by a pleasant warmth that flooded him.

"What's eating you?" The bartender asked with a deep bass of a voice, keeping an eye on Mako as he cleaned another glass. The agent shrugged his shoulders and motioned for another round.

"Got the shaft at the mill. Guess when they said they'd hire a few good men, they didn't mean me." He said, watching as the other man poured his glass off and nodded in understanding. Mako caught the way the bartender's eyes flicked behind him briefly, his guard already on alert even before the sounds of someone approaching drew near.

The officer watched as the seat next to him was pulled back and a young dame sat down, blue eyes bright with a seductive allure that held a devious gleam in their depths. She was a beauty for sure, and he almost regretted that she was here in a hole in the wall like this. The bar man went back to cleaning his glasses, maintaining a close enough distance to let the two have their privacy but alert in case things turned for the worse. Looking at it now, the old man and her looked similar. Family, perhaps? He'd have to keep that in mind for the report.

"Those bums just let go a valued employee, in my opinion." She said with a smirk, taking the drink from him and tossing it back with ease. She set the empty glass down, catching the bartender's stern gaze before shrugging. Mako hummed in response, motioning for another drink while his barstool buddy continued to talk.

"But I guess I can understand why they did. Times are hard and not everyone is going to get a cut with the work they put out. Unlike myself."

He stilled at that insinuation, turning to look at her better. Dressed down in a simple pair of workmen's trousers and button up shirt, she could have passed as a regular gal in the streets. Her hair was a short bob- a new trend these days that was growing in popularity- and with the paperboy hat resting in her lap, she could practically disappear in a crowd. She was young, probably younger than him by a few years, but she had an air of superiority and confidence that silently demanded an audience's full attention. Mako barely registered the bartender when he put a new shot in front of the officer, unable to tear his eyes from the girl in front of him.

"What, you run a paper route or somethin'?" He asked, nodding his head towards the hat in her lap. Mako heard another patron of the bar chuckle behind him, making him feel at ease given the situation. She tossed her head back and laughed, a sound that he found himself wanting to hear again. Red flags warned him that this girl was nothing but trouble, but he ignored his better judgement.

"Yeah… something like that. Me an' the boys here run ourselves a little paper route." She turned to look at the other men in the bar with a smirk. "Ain't that right, boys?"

A chorus of agreement could be heard, and she turned to look back at Mako with a curious glint in her eyes. He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, and he fought to keep a neutral expression despite the internal struggle he felt. This was wrong, this went against everything he stood for at the bureau. The Chief was going to skin him alive and he had no one to blame but himself.

"We're looking for some new hands to help out with our route. The drinks are good, the pay is better. What do you say bub?" She asked, looking at him expectantly. Mako could feel the tension in the room skyrocket then; it was almost palpable and making him squirm. This could have been the big break in his case he had been searching for, and all it would take was for him to sign his soul over to this blue-eyed devil. Mako drummed his fingers on the countertop before he took the forgotten shot of whiskey and put it to his lips.

"Where do I sign up?"

Her smile could have melted an iceberg and killed a man in the same instant. She held out a hand to him, which he all but eagerly took in his own. For a bootlegger, she was damn sure beautiful.

"The name's Korra bub, but you can call me 'boss'."

What a shame.


End file.
